heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-21 Enter The Arrow
The teen hero by the name of Arrowette hasn't been heard from for a good long while, seemingly having disappeared for about a month only to return recently. Quietly, but she has indeed return. Out on her own, she has been patrolling one of the city's busiest areas for going on three hours. At first nothing happened, leaving the archer bored and about to return to the place she calls home, but them something catches her eye and draws her attention elsewhere. Shadows move, heading towards one of Times Square's stores, one holding a crowbar while the other has a bag in hand, both wearing ski masks. The details beyond that are made difficult because of the shadows, causing Arrowette to become curious. The girl makes her way closer, trying to stick to the shadow herself, wanting to get closer without being noticed. Axiom, still not that well known, doesn't do a lot of solo patrolling. Mostly because his powers are useless alone and his lack of experience. But tonight after stopping a purse snatching, a pair off shadows heading for a store have his attention. Staying in yet another shadow, he's frowning as he tries to find out what's up. The suspicious pair stops at the door and that's when they start to make their intentions known; with the bag-carrying thug playing watch dog while his buddy works on opening the door with the metal bar he has in hand it swiftly becomes obvious that they're there for felonious reasons. Unfortunately for them, someone is there and able to put an end to it. The source of what happens next won't be seen but their effots to thawrt their plans come in the form of one being swiftly knocked out by an arrow with a punching-bag like... thing somehow attached to the end of the shaft while the second gets pinned to a wooden display by his shirt with very real arrows, the razor-sharp tips of which almost nick him. Whomever is responsibly for that stays hidden for a little longer. Axiom bites his lip when the criminal purposes of the visit are revealed. He's not sure what to do about it, really since he's not that effective on his own. Eventually, he decides to just dive in and hope for the best. And then there are arrows flying. Axiom stumbles, surprised, and falls on face. Getting back up, he blinks. "Uhh...okay, I didn't do that," he says, stepping out of the shadows. "No, I did," comes a young lady's voice just before she steps from the dark spot she had concealed herself, bow in hand and quiver upon her back. She's fairly young, mid-teens and not a day over, her face hidden by the red half-mask she wears. "Sorry about that. I didn't see you. I would have waited to make sure you weren't in the line of fire." Arrowette looks at the 'victims' of her intevention, sighing when she looks from the struggling figure to his prone friend. "Maybe they'll learn their lesson..." Axiom jumps and lets out an embarrassing little squeak. Turning around quickly, he looks the young woman over and then offers a slightly nervous little smile. "It's okay. I'm not sure what was going to do anyway," he replies. He looks at the struggling figure and then frowns. "Hopefully but um...maybe I should knock that one out so he doesn't figure out how to get away?" Arrowette's first instinct is to say no as she isn't exactly the violent type but she sees the arrows starting to work their way loose from the plywood advertisement and the guy she's talking to seems to want to help so she does the opposite of what her gut tells her. "Yeah, just don't hurt him too much." While waiting for Axiom to do that she goes to fetch the one arrow that isn't stuck to anything, the punching bag arrow near where the prone guy's starting to moan and come to. "Got a phone? We need to call the cops." "Don't worry, I'm um...not very hurtful," Axiom says awkwardly. "Sorry," he offers to the thug before hauling back and delivering a Thor-taught haymaker. After the goon goes down, Axiom frowns. "Ow...that's why I try to avoid punching," he says. "Uh, um. Yeah. I can call them but we should probably get out of the area." "One sec..." The last of the arrows are gathered and then she motions to the boy, instructing him to follow her. "Better to use a pay phone if possibl... ah. There's one. Over there. Use that and then join me in the alley." Arrowette doesn't say anything else, the girl instead turning quickly and running in the direction she just pointed in, that skirt she wears bouncing slightly. Axiom follows quickly, nodding. He watches Arrowette go before stepping into the payphone. After a few moments of dealing with the operator and eventually getting the call through, the young man in white and blue scurries into the alley and looks around for Arrowette. "Hello?" "Shhh.." Arrowett's standing in the doorway of a vacant store, smiling. For someone who just stopped a robbery she sure looks happy. "So. How did you wind up in the same place I did? Were you following me?" She's simply teasing the boy, now. Again, Axiom jumps. He smiles when he sees how happy Arrowette looks though. The teasing gets him blushing. "I what...no, I was just nearby and...um. No." Axiom's reaction gets her to snicker which she then immediately feels guilt for. "It's alright. I'm just kidding. So. Uh. I guess I should introduce myself, seeing as how you seem to be a good guy or something, right?" She waits to give her name until she is sure Axiom's not a villain. Axiom nods quickly. "I'm Axiom, the messenger of the goddess and valient spear of Thrudheim," he gives the Asgardian title he'd been given. Yep, he spends a lot of time with Thor and Sif. When he realizes he's said it, Axiom blushes again. "Umm...sorry. Just call me Axiom." The title doesn't really mean much to her but she does seem curious, the length of it along with all the fancy names getting her to arch her brow by the time it's over. "Makes my name sound lame," the blonde laments lamely. After that's said she smiles and waves. "I'm Arrowette. Nice to meet you." Axiom gives a little frown, feeling bad now. "It's not much, I just um...did something kind of crazy and got it when I went to Asgard," he says. "Wait...Arrowette as in that really cool archer girl that hasn't been around for a long while?" he's a superhero fanboy. Huh. He knows about that? That has her a bit uneasy, really, and she has to put actual effort into not squirming. "I was out of the country," Arrowette says with a bashful grin. TRuth of the matter is that Cissie was at the Oylmpics and just got back from that. "I didn't think anyone would notice." And that makes Axiom's expression brighten. "Oh man, that is so cool! I'm having so much luck meeting more superheroes ever since I got this costume," he says, in a great mood now. "Oh um...I um...I'm kind of a superhero fanboy." Arrowette does a bit of mental backtracking and she gawks, eyes going wide at the same time. "Wait. Did you say you've been to Asgard?" She has studied enough mythology in high school to know that it is the home of Odin and all of those dieties, but... "How did you get up there?" Axiom blinks at the reaction and blushes. "I did. Umm...Sif, the Goddess of War took me there both times. She can open portals between the worlds like that." "Sif. The... Sif?" That brow that has been arched gets even higher although the mask Arrowette wears might make how she does so not noticeable. "That had to be awesome." Axiom nods, smiling again. "Yeah. Sword Maiden, former Valkryie, and fiancee of Thor. I sort of um...live with them both," he says, blushing again. "It really was awesome going there. I still can't believe I got to go." "Whoa, there," Arrowette says when Axiom explains his living situation. "Don't want to give too much away to strangers. You never know who might use that kind of information and try to do something bad with it." Sure, Thor's a god but still, can never be too safe, Cissie learned Axiom just blinks. "Well, you're not a bad guy," he says. "And it's n-not like I told you where we live...or who I am under this mask..." he trails off. Oh no. Now she's done it. The stuttering gets Arrowette to reach out and pat his arm, smiling reassuringly. "You're fine. Honest. I just wanted to point that out." It's okay, Arrowette, really. Axiom tends to stutter sometimes. He's slowly getting better at not doing it though. "Oh um...thank you." The sirens finally start to be heard as they come closer, that getting Arrowette to wince. Normally she doesn't stick around long enough to do so and that has her a bit nervous. "Look, we better get out of here. And I should get back home. Curfews suck." She offers Axiom a hand and a grin. "See you around, I'm sure." The sirens make Axiom jump again and he glances over his shoulder. "Yeah, I guess they do," he says. He wouldn't know. "Yeah. It was great to meet you. I hope we run into each other again," he says, shaking the offered hand. Of course as he shakes the archer's hand, he's reminding of what Impulse said. A team of young heroes...he's going to mention a new potential recruit to him. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs